Because of You
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: Robin has been feeling some strange feelings lately involving Raven. But after a lifethreatening accident, how will he feel when he realizes that it's his fault? And what will he do to make it better? oneshot


I thought of this last night, so I decided I was going to write this before I forgot it. Yes, I know I haven't updated my other TT story yet, but I will. I'm working on it! Any way, here you go! (I think I say that all the time)

                             

The titans were standing across from the newest baddies in town, on top of a cliff located near a super secret science lab. Or, at least it had been secret. The item that was supposed to be stolen was a liquid that could make you invisible. (Lame, I know) The stealers were a team of robbers. It consisted of Blizzard, a girl who could control ice, Electro, a boy who had electrical powers, Morphster, a boy who could change into anything, Blowtorch, a boy who had fire powers, and Mystery, a girl who had power over dreams and nightmares. The titans had never faced this group before. But they thought they could handle it, so they sprang into action when Robin said, "TITANS, GO!"

Star went towards Mystery, and began to whip her with starbolts. Beast Boy went and tried to fight Morphster as a polar bear. Cyborg went and tried to stop Electro, and Robin went and attacked Blizzard while Raven went to handle Blowtorch.

Raven threw a large boulder at him, but he just burned it up until it was ashes. He then swung a fiery arm at her, burning her shoulder. She retaliated by lifting him up in the air and bringing him down extremely fast. She looked over and saw that Star and Robin had all ready beaten Mystery and Blizzard and were helping Beast Boy and Cyborg. She wished they would look up and see she needed help.

She still tried to throw things at him, but he just burned them to a crisp. Lifting him worked, but she could only do it a few times before he realized that that was the only thing she could do to him. When she tried to do it again, he placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish the spell.

She then fazed through the ground and stood behind him. He whipped around and grabbed her cloak. His hands began to glow orange as he threw her onto the ground. Her cloak lay around her in the form of dust. He then surrounded her in a fiery ring. The smokes began to get to her as the fires grew. She couldn't breathe. The smoke surrounded her like a dense fog. Gasping for air, she fell to the ground as everything became dark.

Robin looked down at the group of unconscious robbers. He counted them, and then counted his team. "We're missing one of them, and Raven," he whispered to himself. He looked around, and saw Blowtorch carrying Raven above his head, and walking toward the edge of the cliff. "Why didn't we see she needed help!" he scolded himself as he began to run up the large hill.

Once he reached the top, Blowtorch was standing at the edge. "Hey, Candlestick! Over here! Do it, and it'll be the last thing you do!" Robin said as he rushed toward him. Blowtorch spun around, and stared Robin in the eyes. He smiled as Robin stared. He began to lower Raven in his arms. Her hair seemed to be blowing in the air. Robin looked at her. His eyes opened widely. He had never really seen how…how she had this unearthly beauty to her. His eyes scanned over her body. He had never seen her without her cloak on. The spandex leotard clung to her voluptuous curves nicely.

"Bird Boy? You were threatening me?" Blowtorch said as he got Robin's attention again.

Robin glared at him. "Don't…even…think…about it," Robin said with his jaw square. Blowtorch smiled. He lifted her above his head again. Her limbs hung down limply. He then pretended to walk toward Robin, but psyched him, and threw her over the cliff.

Robin's breath caught in his throat as he saw him do it in what seemed to be slow motion. He ran over to the edge, and without thinking, jumped over. He fell faster then she did, but he couldn't figure out why. "Maybe it's because her body is sprawled out." Robin thought to himself. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and whipped out one of his bird-a-rangs attached to a handle with string. He pushed the lever, and it sailed toward a nearby rock cave. It pushed itself into it, and stayed there. He pulled them toward it and landed inside. He looked up toward the place where Blowtorch had stood, but Cyborg and Star had taken him down.

He smiled to himself. "Robin?" he heard someone say. He looked down and saw Raven open her eyes weakly. She struggled to sit up. He helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he said as he looked into her bottomless violet eyes.

She took a deep breath. "I think I'll make it," she muttered, running her hand through her mauve hair.

Robin smiled at her witty remark. "Good, because I need you to get us out of here without killing us," he said with a grin.

Raven looked at him with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Robin shrugged innocently. Raven rolled her eyes as she stood up. He walked close to her. She raised her hands above her head, and said, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Next thing Robin knew was that they were up by the other three. "Are you guys all right?" Cyborg said. Robin nodded, and Raven did as well.

"All right, we can go home now! And you know what tonight is, right? SCARY STORY TELLING NIGHT!" Beast Boy said as he did a little dance.

Raven said, "Whoop-dee-doo," sarcastically. Robin stifled a laugh. Star giggled happily, and Cyborg groaned. They all knew how interesting Beast Boy's stories were.

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

"And the monster creeped along, whispering 'I will eat you!'-HEY!" Beast stopped telling his story when Raven threw a pillow at him. "I'm trying to tell a horrible story, and you throw this at me!" he said picking the pillow up.

"Beast Boy, that was horrible, just not in a good way. It stunk," Raven said blatantly, before she stood up.

The other three watched her. "Rae, aren't you gonna stay and hear my story?" Cyborg said.

Raven turned and crossed her arms. "Ooh, wish I could, but if I hear anymore cheesy, crappy stories, I think I'll puke, so, I'm going to go to bed."

Robin watched her with a smile on his face. She was so…so beautiful, in a mysterious way, of course. He wanted to show her how much he truly cared for her. He wanted to just go and kiss her; make her his. But, Starfire's arms were wrapped around him tightly.

"Star, do you think you could let go of me?" he said trying to pry her off of him.

"Robin, why must you not have me hug you? We do it all the time in your bed," Starfire said.

The three other titans stared at a bright red robin. Beast boy and Cyborg looked as if they were about to erupt with laughter, while Raven looked a little distressed as she went upstairs.

Robin looked at them. "Star, will you just let go of me? I want to go to bed," he said.

"ROBIN, YOU WILL STAY AND LISTEN WITH ME!" Star said angrily.

Robin couldn't believe her. "What are you, my mother? NO, I will not stay," he said as he whacked her hand.

He then got up, and walked up the stairs. He then heard, "a little testy tonight, are we?" from the shadows. It was Raven.

Robin ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "She's just so…" he said. He couldn't find the word.

"Controlling," Raven finished for him. Robin nodded. "But- why did you want to leave?" she said as she leaned against the wall with him.

"It's so boring," Robin said.

Raven turned and faced Robin. "Robin, I'm an empath. I know it's more than that," she said as she crossed her arms.

Robin, not wanting her to find out what was actually bothering him, said, "Look, you may be the one who knows me the best out of anyone, but that doesn't know you know everything." He began to walk toward his room

Raven was really taken aback by this. "Excuse me for being nice," she muttered to herself. He turned around.

"What's your problem?" he snapped back

"Listen Robin, you and I both know that I can feel emotions. I try to help you when I can obviously see you're struggling with some, and you jump down my throat." She said, getting a little angry.

"Will you just be quiet?" he said.

"Why, because there's something you don't want to tell me?" she growled.

"You don't have to know everything about everyone, you know," Robin said.

"I never asked to. All I know is that you're struggling with something, and I want to help. It has something to do with a very strong emotion, like sadness. Is-is this about your parents?" she said softly.

"You know, everything that I feel doesn't have to do with my parents! God, is that what everyone thinks about what I think! My parents' death was a sad thing, but it doesn't control my entire life." he shouted.

"Yeah, well, I know parents can cause a lot of havoc in life," she said softly.

"At least I had parents who cared about me," Robin said furiously, but then wished he could take it back. "I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," he said.

Raven looked at him. "Yes…you did, you jackass. And here I was, just trying to nice, which I don't do very often. Then, you decide to insult me about my past, when you of all people know how hard it's been for me." She said quietly. Robin saw a tear trickle down her face. It was the first time he had ever seen raven cry, and he had made her.

She spun around, her cape billowing around as she ran to her room. Robin kicked himself for doing it. He then literally kicked the wall. He walked to his room.

GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR! GRR!

Robin began to punch the bag furiously as the song on his CD player faded out. He stopped and wiped the sweat off his face. "Am I that much of an idiot? How could I say something like that to her? Especially after that episode with Slade. She had trusted me with her past, and there I go insulting her about it. I love her, and yet I make her cry." He said to himself as he got into bed.

During the night, robin tossed and turned. He kept thinking about her. He just couldn't believe he had actually let that slip out of his mouth. He woke up panting. Looking out the window, he saw the light stream in. He took a deep breath, and got out of bed. He tied his mask on, and got dressed.

He walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Starfire was down there all ready eating a bowl of Froot Loops, talking the toucan on the box. Robin rolled his eyes. He walked into the kitchen cove where he saw Cyborg flipping an omelet and Beast Boy cooking a tofu ham. He grabbed the bread, and walked to the toaster.

After he placed the bread in, he said, "Has anyone seen Raven? She usually doesn't sleep in."

Cyborg turned to him. He shrugged and said, "Haven't seen her since last night, actually. She's probably fine. It's not a bug surprise when Beast Boy sleeps until 3 in the afternoon. It's only 10."

Robin agreed with him uneasily. "Right," he said as he pulled the bread out. He sat down at the table, where Starfire still talked to the toucan.

But when the clock chimed 12, robin knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. As the leader, he had the right to know, and as her friend, he needed to know if she was okay.

He walked up to her room. Knocking on the door, he prepared himself for the verbal insults he expected to hear. But nothing happened, and she didn't come to the door. He knocked again. "Raven, it's Robin. Are you okay?" he said softly. Still nothing.

He opened the door cautiously. He then gasped at what he saw. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Her bed was over turned, her books littered the floor, and all of the furniture had exploded.

"What are you doing in there?" someone asked from the doorway. He turned and saw Cyborg. "You do know what happened to us when we went in there without permission, right?" he said.

"I have permission as leader to see if she's all right," Robin said as he turned again. Cyborg walked in to help him. They looked all around the room, but they didn't find her.

Robin opened the door to her bathroom as a last resort. He stopped dead still after. Her body lay limply on the ground. He kneeled next to her body. He grabbed her small wrist. It was ice cold. Her head lay against the porcelain tub. Lifting it up, he gasped when he saw the red stains on the tub.

"Cyborg, come here," he said beginning to feel nauseous. Cyborg walked over, and placed a hand over his mouth. Robin carefully turned her body over, and saw the dark red stains that oozed down the back of her neck and onto her white tank top. It was then he realized she was in her pajamas.

He picked her up, and stood up. He walked out of her room briskly, and headed toward the medical room, with Cyborg following carefully. When they reached it, robin laid her onto one of the medical exam beds gently. Cyborg began hooking her up to the machines, and Robin cleaned her neck. He then saw the large blow to the back of her skull.

"I got the cause right here," Robin said pointing to it. Cyborg looked, and shook his head dismally.

Robin and Cyborg tried to figure out what had happened for the next hour. "So, what I think happened is that she fell in the bathroom last night, and whacked her head on the tub."

Robin listened, but then said, "How do you know it was last night?"

"Because of the temperature of her skin and the oxidation of the blood. Her skin is very cold, and the blood has at least been able to oxidize, which means she had been there for about 12 hours." Cyborg answered.

"Cyborg, do-do you think that there's a chance she won't-you know," Robin said worried.

"There's a chance for anything. But, yes, there is a somewhat large possibility. Look, I'm going to go tell Beast Boy and Star what happened. Can you stay here in case anything happens?" he said. Robin nodded, and watched him leave the room.

Robin pulled a chair up, and sat next to her. He grabbed her pale hand in his gloved hand. He looked at her beautiful face. All of this happened…because he didn't want to let her know that he liked her…a lot. And now, there was a chance he'd never even get to talk to her again.

"This is all my fault," Robin said as he placed his head into his other hand. But the thing that still bothered him…was how he never realized that he had feelings for her until the night before. He had had a few run ins with her, but that was really it. There was the thing with her birthday, and the episode on the roof after…

FLASHBACK

_Robin was sitting in the TV room with Starfire after Raven's little party. He then realized that he wanted to talk to her. "Star, where's Ravne?" _

"_I believe that friend Raven said she wished to have the time of aloneness on the roof area," she said, not looking up from her magazine, **The Wonderful World of Mushrooms. **_

_Robin trudged up to the roof, where he saw Raven sitting on the edge of the roof, with her kneed pulled up to her chest. _

_He walked over towards her, and sat down next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he said._

_Raven seemed very surprised by him, but answered, "Yeah, at least, for now."_

_Robin looked ahead. "You know Raven, you don't have to handle this alone. When I was fighting with Slade, I realized that because I didn't depend on my friends and only one myself, I almost lost my life, and my friends," he said._

_Raven gave him a small smile. "Even though it may be different, I think you are right," she said._

_Robin smiled. "Are you trying to say that this is a big shock?" he said._

"_What, that you're right? Oh no, of course not," Raven said sarcastically. _

_Robin muttered something to himself, but then said, "Seriously though, if you ever need, you know, help, you know that we are always there for you; especially me." He choked out._

_Raven smiled again. "Thank you Robin, very much." She said. They both sat there in silence for a long time after. _

END FLASHBACK

He shook himself out of the memory, and brought himself back to reality. She still lay there, unmoving.

"You know Raven, there's something I want to tell you. I know you can't hear me, but I need to get it off of my conscience. Raven…the point is, is that I think I'm in love with you. I need you to come back. I need to actually tell you that. I need you to hear it. I just can't believe I hadn't realized it earlier. Maybe if I had, this wouldn't have happened. But, I love you Raven, and that's all that matters." He said

He then stopped as soon as he heard extremely loud beeping noises. He looked, and saw her heart beats were bouncing out of control.

He had no idea what to do. "Cyborg! You better get up here," he shouted. He wished he knew what to do, but he needed Cyborg to do it. Cyborg rushed in, and saw what was going on.

"I-I have no idea what's going on," he said softly, turning to face Robin. "Raven's the one who usually monitors this, and she's also the only one who can decipher what this means. There's nothing I can do," he said quietly.

Robin stared at him, and then nodded. Cyborg then walked out again. Robin sat back in the chair, and just watched in case something ended up happening again.

It eventually calmed down (the heart) but Robin didn't know if it had caused something to happen to her.

He ended up falling asleep in the room, but his hand was still linked in hers. The others hadn't wanted to see Raven in this condition, so Robin was always by himself.

The next morning, he woke up groggily. He looked around before it sunk in where he was.

Still sitting there about an hour later, he deiced maybe he should try talking again. "Raven, I know you still haven't woken up yet, but I telling you, I really need you to. I need you here. I need to hold you, to tell you I love you in person." He said. He then stopped when he felt something.

He thought he had imagined it, but he thought Raven had squeezed his hand. "Raven, can you hear me?" he said softly. Another squeeze. "Oh my god," he said to himself happily. All that mattered was that she was alive.

He sat there the whole day. Every so often he would get n occasional squeeze. Around 4 o'clock, he got a lot of squeezes. Then, his prayers were answered when she opened her eyes widely.

"Raven," he said softly. He didn't know if he had actually heard him, so he kept quiet. She looked around. "Raven, you're in the hospital room. You fell and hit your head on you tub on Tuesday after we had that argument," he said, filling her in.

She gave him a weak smile. "Robin, did-did you mean all of those things you said?" she croaked dryly.

Robin froze. She had heard him. "SHIT!" he thought to himself. He took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I did. I'm sorry if I sounded a little too sappy ,but I really did mean all of it," he said.

"No, you didn't sound too sappy. You sounded…extremely sweet," she said.

He grinned. "I can't believe this all happened because I wouldn't tell you how I truly felt. If I hadn't gotten you mad, you probably would've been more careful," he said.

"But, if this hadn't happened, I never would've found out how you truly felt. So, thanks to you, I now know how you truly feel, so I'm happy it did happen." Raven said with smile.

Robin smiled, and softly kissed her on cheek not thinking. "Sorry, he said, blushing after.

"What's there to be sorry about?" she said looking at him. "The only thing that I'm sorry about is that this didn't happen earlier. See, it's all because of you," she said.

I know, it was a crappy ending, but I stink at writing endings. I hope you liked it. It took a lot of thinking to make a somewhat romantic story. I'm good a romance, so I thought it was pretty good for my writing. Tell me what you think please!


End file.
